User talk:EmperorZelos
Bots Perhaps you could make a bot that copy words from Conlang and makes pages of them here?Koppadasao 21:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I am still trying to figure this one out, it is working very simple now : EmperorZelos 21:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you moved to PWB? --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 21:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope'The Emperor Zelos' 21:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then there is no reason to ask you how you make pages en mass. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 21:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Amy why? Its prob the way i feel AmyPinkRose March 26, 2010 12:44 : Its annoying and over doneEmperorZelos 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i shouldnt have acted the way i did..... AmyPinkRose March 26, 2010 12:55 : Correct, you shouldnt. Dont do it again and all is fine EmperorZelos 16:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) alright then, NO MORE FIGHTS, AM I CLEAR??? AmyPinkRose March 26, 2010 1:01 and i am 15 : Was the capitalization of those parts necciserly and mature? : EmperorZelos 17:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) yes because i dont wanna have anymore fights and havin capitalization in your spelling means u r serious i also take it as mature AmyPinkRose March 26, 2010 1:05 : Acctually it usually means emphesis and or yelling on particular words. either was not neccisery here and completely pointless in meaning. Calm down and behave and this is all gone already EmperorZelos 17:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, no need to get all techy with things. AmyPinkRose March 26, 2010 1:09 Template:Del-AccoNoun Template:Del-AccoNoun will not work in Delang, as not all verbs are made by adding a letter, so don't use it.--Koppadasao 13:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright EmperorZelos 13:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll change it so that it works.--Koppadasao 13:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Definetely Definetely this is a cool idea. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Feel free to ask questions or supply words/templates =) :: Thanks. For now I'd go to sleep. *yawn* Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Oki The Emperor Zelos 17:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Doubt about word flexion Regarding Sukika nouns, should I include their declension or not? The full declension is really large, but can´t I leave it inside a collapsable box? : 1: sign your comments : 2: Yes you can have them inside various collapsable tables which in turn can be inside one other collapsible table like http://conlangdictionary.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Um-Verb/Participle/Backup check out the noun one, it have 4 collapsible tables inside a bigger collapsible table, its not used anymore though, im keeping it as a backup. : The Emperor Zelos 15:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot signing. I myself find it annoying when other people do it. ::May I add you in MSN? It is easier to work together that way. sure, Zelos_88@hotmail.com is my MSN :::I think I need some rest... I forgot signing again... Panglossa | Talk 22:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Same :P But im staying up if you want to talk The Emperor Zelos 22:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bot help, please. (multiuser thread, make sure you keep your column) :Can you have the bot add links to words in Contionary from dictionaries in Conlang? :If so, would you make those links for Delang? :--Koppadasao 15:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: (side note, noticed the changes in topic size?) :: you mean take the words from the list in the lists on conlang and move them here? no problem i will need the template for your word classes, have all the words from there collected so verbs are with verbs, nouns with nouns and so on, the rest can i do =) :: The Emperor Zelos 15:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No, take the words in this dictionary and create a link for the dictionary in conlang for each of the words here. Like I've already done with Ziti in the z-dictionary. :::: ah no problem, will do The Emperor Zelos 16:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks--Koppadasao 16:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Done, more or less, its running through it now but in short its done The Emperor Zelos 16:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Got it :D My mailbox was literally bombed by your bot.--Koppadasao 16:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :XD it makes a good job though, they are all linked now ::Could you then have the bot run through the Delang verbs here and make a list of accompanying nouns, and have those nouns added to the dictionary at Conlang? --Koppadasao 16:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: go through the verbs and get accompanying noun? yes, get a list of it? yes, automaticly add them to the right place on conlang, no ::: The Emperor Zelos 16:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just add them to the table here. I can easy move them to their correct positions from there.--Koppadasao 16:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::added The Emperor Zelos 16:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Let's see if we can't develop that script a bit. :Could you have it run though the verbs one more time to pick up the English translation of each of the verbs and add them to the same page at the third column, and have the word "noun" added to the second column, and then link each of the words in the first column to contionary, as you did with the rest of the dictionary? :If you have to add each of the nouns one more time, that is OK. Everything added to that page will be moved or deleted anyway. :--Koppadasao 16:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::acctually thats not how i do it XD i just listed all links, removed english ones and added those, i dont know how to pick out individual links on specific locations or if its possible The Emperor Zelos 16:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Just keep the English links then, instead of deleting them as you did before. That should do the trick. The rest is just normal upkeep, like you've already done multiple time. --Koppadasao 17:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: There is no order in it, its still hadn job The Emperor Zelos 18:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, from what I could figure out of the bot, it shouldn't even be able to do what it does. :::::I'll think I'll need to see that it doesn't work. Even if it rearrange the order of the English translation, it is still better than typing every single translation. :::::--Koppadasao 18:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC)' ::::::so random is better? The Emperor Zelos 18:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes. Two keystrokes to move a word is less the the number necessary for typing the word--Koppadasao 18:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::alright i´ll add them too then The Emperor Zelos 18:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::There was only two new word in that list. Both are now moved to their correct position in the dictionary and "approved".--Koppadasao 17:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) thats good Fakultinj Az ne anhomi, az Fakultinj. Vy gro miteri anpix aunj dehomi aunaz. Template:Del-AccoVerb Would you please give me some assistance in creating this template. I need to not only check the last letter, but up to the last five letter to find the correct accompanying verb. The worst ending is -ex, which both gives -exi- and -ri-verbs, with -etex giving both -etexi and -etri; -retex gives retexi, while -metex gives -metri. How do I get this working?? Should I use more than one template to facilitate this, or is it possible to make a single template incorporating all endings? --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 19:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : for last five use : and it will work The Emperor Zelos 21:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It might just be easier to do it manually, so I've merge the AccoNoun and AccoVerb template into one taking two varables. --Koppa Dasao frelangi kazelangin na 19:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates Thank you :) the wikipedia ParserFunctions/wiktionary templates have been a great inspiration. :P : Dont forget to sign, and I agree The Emperor Zelos 08:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! How do I add my language to the ones here, so I can start creating pages under my language? It's Old Elvish, you can check it out in conlang wiki. PS. WHY DID YOU DELETE IT? How do you create your own template? *How do you create your own template? Friends225 20:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Look on the side where it says templates, you'll find tips, tricks and templates to look at and copy to practice with